What They Didn't Know
by dove in love
Summary: Some people can hide their emotions and be okay. They can live their lives to the fullest. Others bottle it up and release it without thinking twice. They choose to end it all in one action. Which type of person is she?


A/N: I am officially finished with high school and all of the drama that goes along with it. :) I wrote this one shot because of the constant bullying I used to see in school. It didn't really happen to me during my high school career, but it did in middle school. I did some research on topics that referred to deaths related to bullying for my Criminal Justice program. My heart goes out to the family and friends of the victims. I know their pain, and I wish that they had the same support I had to still be alive today.

svusvusvusvu

"Hey Casey Hoe-vak!" Kathy called out in a sing-song voice to the redhead.

"What Kathy?" Casey asked. The intelligent and outgoing freshmen had been bullied the entire school year by the senior. The bullying wasn't too bad at the beginning. Kathy made fun of her speaking Czech on her first day. She then called her a lesbian because she was a softball player. But that stopped after one of her best friends, Alexandra Cabot, kicked her ass before cheer leading practice. Then a few months later, the taunting and teasing came back.

"Stay the fuck away from Elliot, if you know what's good for you." Kathy commanded her in a dark tone as she pushed her against her locker.

"Kathy, seriously? He's my boyfriend now, get over yourself and move on." Casey sighed as she moved away from the blonde. "He doesn't love you anymore."

"We'll see bitch." Kathy smiled at the girl and began to inch closer. Once she was close enough, she punched Casey in the stomach. Casey grabbed ahold of Kathy and tried to push her away. In the process, Kathy pushed her on the ground. She was about to kick her when she heard footsteps. Her face twisted into a horrid look of delight when she saw it was her best friend Dani Beck and her boyfriend Jason Whitaker.

"Why did you stop sweetface?" Dani asked as she walked closer to the girls. "I thought you two were the lesbians." Kathy sighed in relief.

"Nope. Just your partners in crime." Jason laughed, then looked down at Casey. "I thought I liked her on her knees, but I bet she looks better on her back. Dani? Kathy?"

"With pleasure." Dani said as she kicked Casey.

"Get on your back Czech whore." Kathy laughed as she kicked Casey. They continued their assault on the girl, not noticing the approaching footsteps over their laughter and Casey's cries of pain.

"Kathy, back off of Casey." Olivia Benson yelled down the hallway as she ran to Casey. Her girlfriend Alex Cabot was hot on her heels.

Dani looked up at them, with fear in her eyes. "Kathy, let's go."

"No!" Kathy barked at Dani as she continued to kick Casey.

"Fuck this then. Olivia has already kicked my ass a few times this year, I don't need this again." Dani said as she walked towards the school entrance. "Jason, let's go."

Jason nodded and ran to catch up with his girlfriend.

"Lesbian, fuck off. This is between me and Hoe-vak." Kathy replied as she kicked Casey in the head. "Do something Czech whore."

Olivia flung herself on Kathy, and started punching her. "Stay away from her!" Olivia screamed as she pounded her fist into Kathy's face.

"Olivia, stop. Casey is coughing blood. Olivia!" Alex screamed, trying to push her girlfriend off of the blonde.

Olivia was red-faced and seeing red, she didn't hear Alex begging her to stop. She continued punching Kathy until her eyes closed.

"Olivia?" Alex cried. "Liv! Baby, help me with Casey.

Olivia turned around and looked down at Casey. "Casey? Oh my god, Case!" Olivia quickly lifted Casey up and ran towards the front entrance, leaving a bloody and unconscious Kathy in her wake.

svusvusvusvu

"How is she?" Elliot asked breathlessly as he ran up to Alex outside of the hospital smoking a cigarette.

"Better, I guess. She keeps asking for you." Alex replied in a quiet voice as she tossed her cigarette on the ground. "Olivia is in the room with Casey now. I just-I couldn't see Casey like that Elliot. Kathy did a number on her, the others too." Alex began to cry, Elliot hugged her and took a deep breath.

"Wait, what? Alex what others?" Elliot asked as he held Alex at arms length.

"Jason and Dani. Jason was watching and egging Kathy and Dani on while they were kicking Casey." Alex said through sobs.

"Alex, I need to see Casey." Elliot said to her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I know." Alex said as she turned towards the hospital. She pulled Elliot into the hospital, dreading the look on his face as they walked towards Casey's room. "Hon, be quiet when you go in, she is jumpy and terrified. But all she wants is you."

"Okay." Elliot replied clinching his fists.

"El? Please." Alex said as she grabbed his fists. "Please be calm, okay, please. She needs you."

"I'm going to kill them Alex."

"Don't, not right now. Go in there and give Casey your full attention. Let Olivia and I worry about those bastards." Alex hissed.

Elliot smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek. "Thank you."

Alex caressed Elliot's cheek and smiled back at him. "Now go, and tell Olivia to come out."

"Liv, Alex wants you." Elliot whispered as he walked into the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"I know." Olivia said as she rose up from the bed. "El is here angel." Olivia brushed a few strands of hair away from Casey's face. She slowly walked to Elliot and pulled him inside of the bathroom. "El, they hurt her so badly. This has gotten out of hand. She is losing control. I'm terrified that they have finally pushed her to the breaking point."

"Liv-"

"Elliot, don't let her out of your sight okay?" Olivia pleaded with Elliot.

"I know, I don't plan on leaving her Liv."

"Good." Olivia walked back to Casey and kissed her forehead. "I love you honey."

Casey slowly opened her eyes hours later. She looked over at her hand and saw her fingers intertwined in Elliot's. "El?"

Elliot stirred and looked at Casey. "Hi angel."

"El, I don't remember anything. What happened?" Casey asked in a husky voice.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm just glad your okay angel." Elliot said with tears in his eyes. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm right here El." Casey smiled at him. "Will you at least kiss me before you leave? I heard Alex and Liv, I know your going to hunt them down.."

Elliot leaned down and kissed her. "Only for you. This has gone on long enough. They deserve to pay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Did they bring in Kathy yet? Liv told me that she beat her senseless." Casey asked while rubbing her throbbing temple.

"I saw her name on a room Alex and I passed on the way up here." Elliot said as she handed Casey a glass of water. She gave him a strange look. "It will stop your headache."

"Well, um- can you just go? I will call my doctor."

"You want me to leave? Now? I do want to go find those bastards, but I think you need me now."

"No El, please?" Casey begged desperately. He wanted to make them pay. Casey had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. He could hardly imagine how terrible her body being covered looked. He watch her chest for a moment. Every breath she took was slow and made her wince in pain.

"Baby, did you break any ribs?" Elliot asked, now listening to her wheeze.

"No, four are cracked though." Casey said weakly. "Go. I know you want to do this now." Casey looked at their hands and noticed the blood. "I got blood on you."

Elliot looked at her in confusion and then down at their hands. "It's my blood. My fingernails dug into my skin when I first got here."

"Temper." Casey smiled and licked her lips. "I'm fine sweetie."

Elliot knew arguing with her would further irritate her healing process, which is the last thing he wanted. He sighed and kissed her before getting up to leave. "I will be back soon."

"Get some rest after you kick their asses. I'll be here waiting." Casey said softly as he smiled and shut the door behind him.

Casey took a deep breath and cried out in pain. Just as she did her phone played a familiar tone, ..sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me.. Casey smiled and reached over. She opened her text and her smile immediately disappeared. She slowly got out of her bed, (something her doctors informed her that doing would be almost impossible) but she didn't care. After that message, she felt numb. She tossed the phone on the bed and sat up. She slowly walked to the bathroom, ignoring the growing pain in her chest. She looked around the cabinet and found the bag that had the two things she was looking for. She picked up the bag and picked up the lipstick. She wrote a short message on the mirror then dropped the lipstick in the sink. She picked up the bag again and got the second thing she was seeking. She picked it up and began to cry. I'm so sorry.

svusvusvusvu

Elliot, Alex, and Olivia walked towards Casey's hospital room with smiles on their faces. Elliot beat the living hell out of Jason. Olivia and Alex ganged up on Dani and broke her arm. They couldn't wait to tell Casey the good news. She could finally walk the halls in school without having any problems. Things would be so much better for her now.

"If you didn't kick Jason's ass, I would kick your ass." Olivia said as they walked closer to Casey's room.

"Why?" Elliot asked confused.

"I told you not to leave her." Olivia replied as she slapped his head.

"She told me to leave, I listen to my angel." Elliot smirked.

"Whipped." Olivia said with a smirk, mirroring Elliot's.

"Only over my future wife." Elliot smiled.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked ahead of them. She stopped dead in her tracks.

They received the shock of their lives when they tried to approach the room. Cops were all around the room and a few doctors. Two nurses were crying outside of the room. Olivia walked towards them, signaling the others to stay behind.

"What happened?" Olivia asked as she walked closer to them.

The nurses pulled her away from Elliot and Alex. They told her something and she screamed. They moved cautiously away from her as she punched the wall and slumped to the floor sobbing. Alex and Elliot immediately rushed to her.

"Babe what's wrong?" Alex asked as she sat next to Olivia and examined her girlfriend's hand.

"Sh-she.." Olivia began to sob harder.

"She what Liv?" Elliot screamed as he knelt down in front of Alex and Olivia.

"She's dead Elliot." Olivia screamed back and held onto Alex tightly. Alex began to cry. She held onto Elliot's hand as he stared and looked blankly at them. He felt as if he was going to die.

svusvusvusvu

"I've got something on the mirror." An officer called out to the others. "It's for the three of them, I know it."

They all turned towards the three teenagers outside. They had already cleaned up the blood and sent the body to the morgue. There was nothing they could do. The poor girl slit her wrists wide open, she was dead within seconds.

The cop called in the three of them. The small group walked into the room and read the mirror:

El, Lex, and Liv,

I'm so sorry. I love you all so much.

xo,

Casey

They couldn't hold back. Alex ran out of the room. Olivia followed her. Elliot stood there for a moment and took everything in. As he was walking out of door, he heard Casey's phone, ..sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me.. and followed the ring tone. It was under the thin hospital blanket. He gripped the iPhone and entered in the password; love. He looked at the main screen and tears started to fall down his face. It was taken during New Year's Eve at Times Square. They were kissing and the ball was dropping in the background. It was one of the happiest moments of his life. She had thirty unread messages. It was a message that was resent repeatedly, from Kathy.

Dear Czech Whore,

Just give it all up. Nobody wants you, Elliot feels sympathy for you and only wants to keep you around for the kinky sex. Olivia kicks peoples asses for you, but wants to really beat the living shit out of you for being so weak and useless, and Alex just wants you to die. Everyone feels sorry for you and wishes death upon you. Slit your wrist, blow your brains out, OD bitch. Just end it and rot in fucking hell. Burn, Czech Whore, burn.

xxoo

svusvusvusvu

Casey was laid to rest a few days later. After everyone had gone, the three friends stayed behind and mourned their best friend. Everything in their lives changed the day Casey died. They were never the same without her. Nothing good came out of her death:

Kathy was arrested at school, she was charged and convicted. Let's just say, pretty girls cant survive in prison.

Dani and Jason moved away soon after Casey's death. They were never heard from again.

Alex and Olivia broke up and went their separate ways; one to law school and one to the academy.

Elliot joined the academy with Olivia, but could never be happy without Casey. He slowly died of heartache.

The only happiness in their life died. Causing death to fall upon them one by one. This death took away their innocence. Nothing could ever change that. All they could do was blame themselves for not seeing the obvious signs. When in the end, the final decision wasn't theirs to make.

svusvusvusvu

I know sad ending. But suicide brings sadness. Nobody should be bullied to the point to where they believe only suicide would free them. This was very hard to write. Please, think about things like this before you bully someone.


End file.
